


Coming Home Late

by meowchela



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: M/M, also the geek is trans, happy pride yall, sam and max are already married here, takes place during the cartoon, the geek is trans and her gay dads support her, yall can pry that headcannon from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Sam and Max get home after a long case. Tired as ever, they want to go to sleep, but a few responsibilities still stand in their way before they can pass out.





	Coming Home Late

"Gee, Sam, you'd think a being of endless energy such as myself could handle a day full of hi-jinks like that," Max said as he stumbled through the front door to their shared house.  
"It's a shock to both of us, little buddy." Sam entered their house and closed the door behind him. "Never in my life would I think that one of our cases could leave us this drained." Sam took off his hat and jacket and put them on the coat rack next to their front door. "Up for a late night snack, little buddy?"  
"You know it." Max plodded into the kitchen with Sam close behind. The two each got snacks from the pantry and sat on the floor to eat, not even bothering to close the closet door.  
The two ate in silence. Max leaned on Sam's side and Sam wrapped his arm around his partner.   
Once they finished eating, they stayed cuddled in the middle of their kitchen for a few minutes.  
“How come we’re so tired, Sam?” Max said.  
“Well, little buddy, not only did we spend the entire day nose-deep in action-packed adventures, we also got back to our house very late at night, when our bodies are used to already being in our bed, unconscious, therefore fooling around with our internal clocks in such a way that will mess with our sleep schedules for the next few days, probably.”  
“My brain tuned out after you said ‘nose-deep’,” Max said. He stood up and kissed Sam for a few seconds, who happily returned the gesture, and then crawled into his lap. He rested against his chest, listening to his slow, relaxed heartbeat.  
“You think the geek is in bed already?” Sam wondered.  
“Yeah,” said Max, “She’s a smart gal. She knows her bedtime.”  
“I’m just worried that she’ll develop a habit of staying up late to work in the lab,” said Sam, “She’s such a smart kid but I don’t want her to overwork herself.”  
“Please don’t make me parent tonight,” Max said into Sam’s shirt.   
Sam stood and picked Max up on the way. Max held onto his husband and nestled into his neck. They didn't clean up the wrappers from their snacks.  
“This’ll be quick, little buddy,” Sam said. “We’re just going to make sure she’s sleeping in her room and then we can hit the hay ourselves.”  
Max made a noise of acknowledgment, too tired to talk anymore, and Sam carried him up the stairs to go check on their daughter.  
Sam opened the door to the Geek’s room and peered in. Everything was neat and properly organized, which almost looked out of place in their otherwise messy house. Sam took some time to survey the room.  
The first thing he noticed was the lava lamp on the geek’s desk. Usually, it’s the kids who beg their parents to buy this sort of thing for them, but in this case it was the other way around:   
Sam and Max thought the lamp was so cool and science-y that they just _had_ to get it for their little Darla. Other things on the desk included work in progress invention blueprints she was working on, a cup full of pens and pencils, a sharpener for said pencils, and one or two paper balls of scrapped ideas. Above the desk was where the geek’s trans pride flag was put up on the wall. Sam and Max had given it to her a few days after she came out to them. (She had transitioned before they adopted her, but she still wanted to let them know and was met with overwhelming support.) Otherwise, the walls were mostly bare, save for a Bill Nye poster or two. Sam stopped looking around the room, remembering the reason he came in here in the first place. He walked over to the Geek’s bed and, sure enough, there she was, sound asleep.   
“Is she asleep?” Max said, still resting on Sam’s shoulder.  
“Yup,” Sam whispered, “Take a look.”  
Max turned his head to look at his daughter. He smiled and leaned over to gently ruffle her hair, making sure he didn’t disturb her sleep.   
“Punchy kid,” he muttered warmly, “But she’s _our_ punchy kid.”  
“She sure is,” Sam said. He kissed her on the forehead and both he and Max whispered goodnight to her, even though she was asleep and couldn’t hear them.  
After the two of them left and closed the door behind them, they finally headed into their room. Sam put Max down and he immediately started for the bed, but Sam just picked him up again.  
“What gives, Sam?” Max said, crossing his arms. “My eyes can barely stay open.”  
“We need to put on our pajamas, Max,” Sam said. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to sleep with a gun on my person.”  
“I guess,” Max muttered. Sam put him down and the lagomorph trudged along to go get his pjs. His husband followed him, and soon both of them were changed and ready for bed.  
“Finally,” Max sighed, flopping down onto the bed face-first.  
“Scoot over, bonehead, you’re laying across both of our spots.” Sam climbed in after him and Max immediately went over and cuddled up against his side. Sam pulled him closer and kissed his forehead.   
After a few minutes of lying in a comfortable silence, Max spoke up.  
“Sam?”  
“Yes Max?”  
“I can’t sleep.”  
Sam turned his head to look at his partner. “You spent all night complaining about how badly you wanted to get to sleep and now you can’t?”  
“I know, I know, irony is a cruel mistress,” Max grumbled. “It’s like I’m too tired to fall asleep.”  
Sam sighed. “Me too, little buddy. What do you say we go and get some milk to help us fall asleep?”  
Max sat up. “Maybe we could see what kind of TV airs this late at night,” he said. “Any channels we haven’t tried yet at this time?”  
Sam got out of bed, put on his robe, and started heading to the kitchen with Max at his heels. “The only channel we haven’t watched yet is HGTV, and that’s because I hear that if we start watching it we’ll never be able to stop,” he said.  
“Who knew a bunch of shows about buying and renovating houses could be so fascinating?” Max said.  
“I think we would like watching them knock down walls all the time,” Sam said as he poured himself and his husband a glass of milk.  
“They knock down walls on HGTV?!” Max said suddenly. “Where has this been all our lives?”  
“Stealthily hidden away from us so that we actually do our jobs, little buddy,” Sam said. He took a dainty sip of his milk.  
Max chugged the entire glass, gargled it, and then threw the cup at the sink.  
“Good thing I gave myself a glass cup and you a cheap plastic one, or else that would’ve been another thing keeping us awake,” Sam said, looking back at Max after watching the cup bounce off their massive pile of dirty dishes.   
Max swung his feet back and forth trying not to hit the table as he waited for Sam to finish his milk. Once Sam was done, he retired his cup to the sink. Max walked over to him and grabbed his hand, and together they went to bed once more.  
Max laid on top of Sam and Sam hugged him like a teddy bear. The two of them finally fell asleep, calm and in each other’s arms.


End file.
